Fever Dreams
by wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-stuf
Summary: While delirious with fever rose admits something big to the doctor. Oneshot. Fluff!


The Doctor winced as he heard Rose retching into the toilet bowl, he KNEW that taking Rose to London in the middle of flu was a bad idea and taking her to that shady looking sushi restaurant had also been a bad idea but he couldn't say no to his pink and yellow human so of course he had taken her to London and to the restaurant and now Rose was sick with the flu and she had gotten food poisoning. He heard the toilet flush and the facet began to open and then close. Rose came out of the bathroom teeth freshly brushed she looked down the hallway and spied him leaning against her bedroom door a smug smile on his face.

"Shut up." She told him walking past him into her bedroom where she crawled under the covers of her bedroom. She curled up into a little ball and groaned, "I feel like hell." She complained. The Doctor walked over to Rose and placed the back of his hand on her forehead she was burning up. He took the blanket off Rose and pulled her up, "hey!" she cried out, "what gives?"

"I have to get you to the med bay," he explained, "your fever is really high and I'm 99.9% sure you're dehydrated from all the throwing up you've been doing today." Rose took a few shaky steps forward and the Doctor grabbed her shoulder before she could tumble forward.

"I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy." The Doctor ignored her protests and picked her up bridal style. Another wave of dizziness hit her and she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the doctor's chest. She heard the steady beating of his two hearts and let the sound lull her to sleep.

Rose could feel the cold metal of the examining table underneath her and her eyes fluttered open.

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked.

"Only about fifteen minutes." The Doctor answered, "Just long enough for me to run a couple tests, I was right, you were very dehydrated and you have an electrolyte imbalance right now, but this pill should help you." He held out a violet colored pill towards her and a bottle of water, "the pill will make you sleep and the dreams you have while you're sleeping will be very vivid."

Rose took the pill and gulped down the water. She shivered, "I'm cold," she whined, "can't you get me a blanket?"

"Rose, you have a really high fever I really shouldn't make you any warmer than you already are." Rose hopped off the table and the Doctor rushed forward to hold on to her arm, "Rose! I just gave you a very strong sleeping pill! You shouldn't move for now!"

"Well the examining table is making me colder! You can't expect me to stay here!"

"C'mon lets go to my room, we can watch T.V while we wait for the pill to kick in and you can sleep on my bed," he offered. Rose's eyes widened had he really just offered to let her sleep on his bed?

"Want me to carry you again?" he asked a smirk on his face.

Rose blushed, "I can walk." She took a few steps forward and stumbled. The Doctor once again picked her up bridal style and Rose could've sworn that she heard his hearts beat faster. The Doctor looked down at Rose and smiled, "oh Rose when will you learn that the Doctor knows best?" he whispered into her ear. Rose shivered and the Doctor gave her another smile. He carried her out of the med bay and led her down a couple hallways she had never explored, he stopped at an ornate wooden door with that had a huge blood red ruby for a knob and the Doctor nudged the door open with his foot. Rose gasped his room was huge and had a bit of everything in it! Including a floor to wall to wall television! He lay Rose down on his huge bed. The bed was covered with the plushiest reddest comforter Rose had ever seen. There were strange circles embroiled in black thread, "what do these circles mean?" she asked him.

"It's my name in old high gallafreyan "Rose lay back on the huge pillows and looked up and the ceiling. And gasped, she was looking up at several planets and stars none of them familiar to her. The Doctor sat next to her and glanced upwards, "the TARDIS projects any solar system I wish. This is the Delta system in the omega quadrant."

"Why don't you get under the covers with me?" she asked the Doctor.

"I don't need to make you warmer and you should be glad I'm letting you go under the covers, you're still very warm" he sat up and shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves a couple of times he lay back down next to her and Rose and she lay her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to watch something while you wait for the pill to kick in?" he asked her,

"Yes! Let's watch The Lion King!" Rose shrieked like a child.

"Rose we saw that movie so much with my 9th incarnation, how about we watch Lillo and stitch?"

"Fine," she grumbled and childishly stuck her tongue at him. He grabbed the TV remote from his bedside table and turned the TV on to the movie.

Ten minutes to the movie the Doctor heard a small snore and looked down at Rose, she was fast asleep and she had fallen asleep with her arms around his waist. He waited five more minutes to make sure she was deeply asleep before gently removing her arms from his waist. He felt her shift and she groaned lightly, "no don't leave me Doctor, I can't live without you."

"Rose?" he heard another snore and he figured Rose must be sleep talking. He shifted once more away from her and he heard Rose cry out, "no Doctor, don't leave me?"

"Shhh Rose you're just having a fever dream," he tried to comfort her and his hearts nearly broke in two when he saw a small tear run down her cheek. "Oh Rose, why are you crying?"

"Because I can't let you go until you know."

"What do I need to know Rose?"

"You have to know that i- I love you." The Doctor looked down at Rose shocked had she really just said those three words? Rose snored lightly and he figured that Rose had only been dreaming. He got up out of bed shut the movie off and checked her temperature. It was going down so he left the blanket on her. He walked over to one of the many bookshelves in his room got a random book and walked over to the couch that faced away from the bed. It was a long cream colored couch half as long as the wall. He opened the book to a random page but he couldn't concentrate, had Rose really meant what she said? He let his mind wander and didn't notice when Rose woke up. She sat up and stretched, she looked around confused not recognizing the room when she remembered that the Doctor had let her sleep in his bead. She felt a lot better and she looked around the room for him when she finally spied him on the couch with his back to her. She got up and stretched walking over to him.

"Hey," she yawned, "watcha' thinkin' bout?"

He jumped up startled he hadn't heard her get up, "nothing really." He said answering her question.

Rose curled up against him and he wrapped an arm around her, "how was your nap?" he asked her.

"It was okay, I feel a little better now but I had this sad, strange dream."

"Strange how?"

"You were going to leave me back home and I had to tell you something before you left me forever."

"Oh?" he asked, "what did you have to tell me?"

"Oh nothing of importance," she answered blushing she looked down and began playing with his fingers. The Doctor looked down at her, "Rose," he sighed. She looked up at him her eyes growing in wonder when she realized his voice sounded lustful. He kissed her softly, tenderly, sweetly on her warm supple lips. "Just so you know, I love you too."


End file.
